Undead Love
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Because you and I belong together ! (Game: Forsaken World)


**Undead Love  
**

Willow smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Finally! It's all done~!" she squealed, looking at the box that was wrapped in maroon and aqua paper. She picked it up, leaving her home and heading for the graveyard. On her way there, she plucked a white rose from the ground, the stem long enough to add to the bow. _'So beautiful! He'll love it!'_ she thought, her smile growing larger.

As Willow skipped down the dirt path, she noticed the familiar sound of the violin, along with a guitar. The notes mixed together, tying around Willow, before slowly unwrapping and making her twirl. She loved hearing the music, especially the guitar, since she loved the one who played it. Once she got to the door, the song ended, and the human knocked.

"Who is it~?" Jennifer, a Lycan who played the violin, called as she noticed the three knocks.

"Willow! I just have a surprise for Whisper!" the girl replied, her smile growing larger. She waited a few seconds, before the wolf poked her head down, her violet eyes looking into her green ones.

"A... surprise...?" she spoke, a bit confused by her response. "What do you mean, 'surprise', human?"

"Just a gift~! Where is he?" Willow pushed open the door, almost knocking the Lycan over.

"Oi! You can't just come in here! What is wrong with you?!" Jennifer snarled, getting up and pushing the girl out. "Если вы хотели приехать, вы, возможно, попросили! (If you wanted to come in, you could have asked!)"

"I just wanna give this to him," she pouted. The Lycan stilled glared down at her, violet eyes burning with hate and anger.

"Allow me to speak with her, Jennifer. She won't leave if she doesn't," Whisper's slight Danish accent came as he appeared behind his master, who yelped in surprise.

"WHISPER! Non spaventarmi così! (Do not scare me like that!)" she cried, bringing her paws up to her chest and backing away, her ears moving back as well.

"Sorry. But please, allow me to speak with Willow. I won't be but a second," he told her. With a nod, the Lycan turned and left the room, grumbling something the Kindred couldn't hear. "Now, what is it you want, Willow?"

"I just have this for you!" the human replied, pushing the wrapped box gently into his hands. He looked down at it, then back at Willow, who was smiling. "Hope you like it! Also, you hair looks better long~!"

Whisper felt a cold shiver go down his spine as Willow brushed her hands against his maroon colored hair. With a giggle, she turned around and skipped off, humming a song to herself. Shaking his head, he turned his heels and went back inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm cutting my hair," he told Jennifer as he passed her on the way to his room.

"Um... okay...?" She watched him, wondering why he had decided to all of the sudden to cut his hair short.

**Haha! Crappy oneshot is crappy!**

**Anyways, meet Willow, my new OC! She has the biggest crush on Whisper... like, stalker crush. And because I can, here's her info~!**

**Name: Willow Claw**

**Age: 24**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human**

**Personality: Happy, loyal, a bit hyper, hard to make angry, easy to make sad**

**Skin Color: Fair white**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color and Style: Aqua and pulled into a pony tail with a red ribbion holding it together**

**Clothing: Black t-shirt, red skirt, black boots, red fishnet gloves (will probably change outfit later on in life)**

**Likes: Whisper, nighttime, adventures, swimming, knives, animals**

**Dislikes: Whisper avoiding her, getting lost and not knowing how to get home, Jennifer, Lycans**

**Fears: Creatures that are bigger than her**

**Hobbies: Stalking Whisper, going on adventures**

**Weapons: Daggers**

**Powers: Can do magic that makes her attackes more powerful**

**Extra: Willow is kind of a stalker. She'll sometimes follow Whisper when she's not doing any quests. She hates Jennifer's guts because she 'owns' Whisper, and is with him almost all the time. Willow is also a human, and a human being with a Kindred/vampire isn't the best pairing... the human is bound to die eventually... although that would probably make Whisper the happiest vampire there is...**


End file.
